Amethyst
by Kaiai
Summary: This story is about a girl named Amethyst whose life changes when she is kidnapped in the late 1400s. It has the Volturi, Carlsile, and maybe the rest of the Cullen's later on. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't really need this because this is all me right now, but for later on, I'm not Stephenie Meyer I don't own anything from her books.**

**Okay well here is chapter one of my story Amethyst!**

Chapter One

Jema stared at the exhibit in front of her. She was in a house that used to belong to a famous French governor. She was staring at a bedroom that used to belong to the son.

The son whose name was Henry, was very influential back in his time. He was born in 1478. He had grown up to be much kinder than his father.

She walked down the hallway to another bedroom. This one belonged to the daughter.

"Ah, are you interested in her story?" said a handsome curator.

Jema smiled at him.

"Do you want me to tell you the story of her?"

"I know a little of it but I'm sure you probably know more." She smiled, doubt filling her mind.

"Well for starters her name was Amethyst, but everyone called her Angel."

"Really?" she played along.

"Yes, it was said that she was so beautiful that who ever saw her would call her an Angel on Earth. There are paintings of her down in the Governors study, and if I do say so myself, they were completely right. She is very beautiful and an even bigger mystery."

"Mystery?" she watched at his eyes gazed over her. She ignored the lingering.

"Yes, she disappeared the night of her seventeenth birthday. No one actually knows what happened to her, or where she went. There was speculation that she was kidnapped by either religious nuts that thought her the work of the devil, or by the local blacksmith. We however know now that she ran away."

She let the blacksmith note go, "How do you know that?"

"We found a letter in a secret compartment in Henry's desk. It was written in her handwriting, it stated that she was running away because she didn't want to marry the man she was betrothed to."

"So if she ran away why is she still a mystery?"

"Well because they found her husband to be dead in the woods around the estate, and the blacksmith. They had to put the blacksmith under medical care because he was inflicted with something. They didn't know what was wrong with him. But he apparently died before they could try him for the murder and kidnapping. No one knows that for sure because there are two stories about him. Either he died and was buried in an unmarked grave, or he escaped. They usually covered up escapes with the criminals unexpectedly dying."

Jema took in the information she hadn't known. She never heard of the blacksmith escaping, or being inflicted with an unknown ailment.

"You said something about religious nuts?"

"Oh yeah, well you see Amethyst was very special. She had a rare quality to her."

Jema brushed her hair back behind her ears. She caught him looking at her sunglasses. Everyone always looked at you funny when you wore sunglasses indoors.

His mouth was slightly agape, "Um she, well she had something that is even rare today."

"Really?" she wished he would just finish.

"Yeah she had purple eyes, or violet eyes, what ever you want to call them. From the paintings of her you can tell they are a medium color purple, bright, not dark."

"So because the color was rare, the 'religious nuts' thought she was the work of the devil?"

"Yeah basically. She was the only person we know for a fact that had violet eyes that far back."

A cell phone went off. The curator reached into his pocket. He talked on it for a minute or two while she reread the plaque blocking the entrance of the bedroom.

"Well Miss…"

"Call me Jema."

"Okay well Jema we have to close up the museum now, I'll escort you out if you want."

"I think I can find my way out, but thanks for the offer." She gave him a quick smile and walked off down the hall.

She knew he was watching her so she waited in till she was on the first floor to hide.

She hid in a conveniently placed secret passage. She knew that it led back to the second floor so she walked up the long winding staircase back to where she needed to be.

* * *

"Hey Greg I guess you owe me ten bucks," came Hank's annoying snicker.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"What are you two betting on this time?" said the security guard.

"Well I bet little Greg here that he couldn't get a date with that girl that came in."

"I'm guessing she turned you down?"

"He didn't even have the chance to ask her, she left him staring after her it was hilarious, I watched it on the monitor."

Greg mocked punched Hank.

He then went to sit in one of the chairs in front of the screens. They had a camera in every major exhibit and hallway.

"Man I feel sorry for you Dave, having to sit here watching empty rooms."

"Yeah gets boring real fast."

Dave went over and turned the one of the blank screens on, it was a game.

Greg started watching the game with the guys but a flicker in one of the monitors caught his eye.

He stared at the second floor hallway and was surprised to see the girl.

"Well it looks like that girl couldn't stand to be away from me."

"What," came Dave's distant voice.

"That girl that was here earlier is in the…"

He stopped mid-sentence as he watched her go into one of the exhibits.

He knew he should go and stop her but he was curious at why she had broken into an exhibit.

Dave and Hank rolled their chairs over to where Greg was.

"What the hell, why didn't you tell me," said Dave getting up.

"No wait, what is she doing?"

* * *

Jema had snuck into the girl's room. She walked around to the armoire, she took off her sunglasses. She opened it and was surprised to find it still filled with clothes. She looked at all of the extravagant dresses and then shut the doors.

She was there for a reason and she didn't know how long it would take for them to notice she was their.

She walked to the bed. She opened the two secret compartments and unlocked the third.

She smiled as the little compartment opened in the foot board.

She closed the first two and got on her knees to get what she had come for.

The necklace.

It was just as she remembered. It was beautiful. It was a crescent moon with a small amethyst stone as a star.

She looked at the necklace lovingly.

Then she heard a noise, it was the sound of a video camera swiveling.

She turned and saw it perched over the door.

Her eyes widened as she realized she wasn't wearing her sunglasses.

"Shit."

She was caught. She grabbed the necklace and shut the compartment and darted for the balcony, she opened the windows and jumped over the edge.

She hit the ground running.

* * *

"Holy shit did you see that?" asked Dave.

"Go to the camera outside!" yelled Hank.

Dave switched another monitor on and they couldn't see the girl anywhere.

Greg was frozen staring at the monitor where the girl had disappeared.

"Greg, you okay."

"Rewind that please."

"Uh sure."

He started typing on a keyboard.

"Okay freeze that image."

Greg looked at the girl staring at him. It couldn't be, it had to be a coincidence.

The girl was staring at the camera, but it felt like she was looking straight at Greg. She was staring through violet eyes.

**Well that was chapter one I hoped you liked it! ****So please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks for reading!**

**Kaiai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer I don't own anything from her books (Kinda still don't need this.)**

**Well here is chapter two. I hope you like it.**

Chapter Two

I stared out over the grounds from my balcony. It had been a beautiful day; I should have snuck out. But I was stuck getting ready for a party I didn't want to go to.

There was a tap on the door.

"Miss Amethyst?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come in."

Mary walked in with the dress. It was of course beautiful.

She helped me put it on and I went to stare at my reflection.

My long curly blond hair was down to my waist; Mary would put it up in a minute.

The dress was a beautiful shade of purple, it matched my eyes perfectly. That was father's intention. He was always parading his 'little Angel' all over the place. Today was the best time he could do that, my birthday.

At least I would meet the man I was going to be marrying next year.

"Aw, Miss Amethyst you're beautiful!"

I smiled at her, Mary was always so nice.

Another knock, "Angel are you decent?"

"Yes father, you may come in."

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, that wasn't proper.

"Thank you father," she said as she curtsied.

"The guests will be arriving any minute, Mary, do something with her hair."

"Yes sir."

I sat down to make it easier for Mary, father was always rude to her.

A few minutes later my hair was in one of Mary's masterpieces. I couldn't believe how she did it so fast, it took me forever to braid my own hair, and it took her a few minutes to make an intricate web of braids that looked absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you Mary, it looks beautiful."

"Oh you're welcome Miss Amethyst."

I got up, Mary fixed my dress.

It really was beautiful, the corset I could do without though.

Mary opened the door and I walked down the hall.

Henry my little brother came out of his room as I walked toward it.

"Amethyst you look beautiful, going somewhere?"

She looped an arm around his, "No, just being forced to go to a party where I'll have to dance with hundreds of people, and be talked about by the women. You know, the usual day."

He smiled at her.

She loved her younger brother, he always knew what to do. It was like he was the older sibling.

They stopped at the top of the stairs. They could hear voices down in the ballroom.

"Well this is where I leave you dear sister, it is not my birthday so I'm not announced."

He kissed my cheek and went down the stairs. Mary went through another passage so she could tell them I was coming.

I heard the voices muted and then father's voice.

I walked down as he announced me.

I saw a few men's mouths agape that was usual for me when I walked in a room.

Then the party began.

It started with the feast, which wasn't very interesting to me. I finished eating before everyone, and had to join in on the pointless conversation.

Then after eating we got to dance.

I danced with father first, then Henry.

Then my father pushed me off to dance with all sorts of people.

They were a few nice men mixed with a few rude. I slipped away as soon as I could.

I went to the balcony over looking the courtyard. The sun would be setting soon. I stared to the horizon. I was barely aware of the person walking towards me.

"Miss Amethyst?"

I turned, it wasn't who I thought it was.

It was Michael. He looked very uncomfortable in his dress clothes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You just surprised me, I thought you were Henry."

He walked over to stand in front of me. He was very handsome; I couldn't look him in the eye. I never could, he always made me weak at the knees lately but father would never hear of it. He didn't approve of the blacksmith or of our friendship.

He was beautiful. His brown hair was long and always messy, and his skin was always a tan color. He looked very dark compared to me, I was very pale. His eyes stood out from his skin, they were a beautiful silver color. They were always bright with curiosity.

"Amethyst?"

I looked into his eyes. "Yes."

"You look beautiful."

That took the breath from my lips. I wasn't expecting him to say it, I never thought he looked twice at me. He was just a friend. Now that I thought about it, I always caught him staring at me when I was with him.

I had always liked him. We basically grew up together. I had never really thought of him as more of a friend in till Mary had said something.

He took a step closer. My heart was pounding in my chest.

He delicately took my hand, "Would you like to dance?"

I hid a confused expression, "There's no music."

"We don't need it."

He twirled me around. He was a much better dancer than I thought he would be.

He twirled me once more and I fell into his arms. He held me there for a minute staring into my eyes.

His hand caressed my face. He lifted my chin up, and I couldn't breathe.

His kiss was light at first, and then there were sparks.

He broke away and I caught my breath.

Mary had told me about love at first sight, but never love at first kiss. I knew I loved him as soon as our lips had met.

He broke away from our embrace, "I'm sorry Amethyst."

"Why?" confusion leaking into my voice.

"I should not have done that, it was wrong."

"No Michael," I said taking a step towards him.

He turned to stare at me.

"What was wrong was you walking away."

I saw a grin spread across his face before he could hide it.

"No, you are betrothed."

"Yes, to someone I haven't met, and who I don't love."

He looked up at my words.

"Amethyst, I've loved you since we were thirteen."

I stared at him wide-eyed, I was speechless. I had known he liked me, but love?

"If you don't feel the same then I will live with it, I just had to tell you." He started to walk off.

"Wait!"

He stopped, his back was to me.

"I love you to Michael."

He turned back towards me. He walked to me and kissed me more passionately than the first.

"I will take you where ever you want, even if it's to the moon."

"I'll hold you to that, but I'll settle for as far away from my father as possible."

He looked surprised and quickly hid it. "I'll meet you under your balcony later tonight and we'll run away."

I wanted to go now, but the party was still going on, so I had to go back.

"Mary will be in my room for a while so wait."

"I will."

He quickly kissed me and took off towards the wall.

I couldn't believe it, I was leaving.

I walked back to the ballroom. Father swiftly found me. He must have been looking for me.

"Amethyst where have you been?" he asked.

"I just went outside for some air."

"Well you should have told someone."

The urge to roll her eyes was back.

"Ah Francis, this is my daughter Amethyst."

A man with shiny black hair came over. He was handsome in a sense, but nothing compared to Michael.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Amethyst."

I curtsied and smiled at him.

"Would you care for a dance?"

"Yes."

Father beamed as my future husband whisked me off to the center of the room.

He talked about himself as we danced. He told me every detail from his life. He was a knight and had a big estate that I would 'simply love.'

I smiled and nodded when needed. Then he started asking me questions. He had no fear of asking personal questions. Like how I had taken to the fact of growing up without a mother.

I hid the urge to slap him, "My mother died when I was twelve. I don't like talking about her."

He stopped talking and focused on the dancing.

While we were dancing near the edge of the floor something caught my eye. I turned my head to look before Francis could spin me somewhere else.

It was a man, he was stunningly beautiful, and his skin looked like marble. I stared at him but when I blinked he was gone.

Francis then stopped and pulled me over to my father.

"Sir, I must be off…" father cut him off.

"Going so soon? I thought you could stay and we could go hunting in the morning."

"If you want me to stay I would be honored."

I watched his sly smile and was sickened, but then remembered that I wasn't going to be here in the morning.

"Father it is late, I think I will retire for the night."

"Well then we shall see you in the morning."

I curtsied and left up the stairs, with Mary following after me.

"He doesn't look that bad Miss, at least he is handsome."

"Personal appearance does not matter, it's what is inside, and what's inside that man is black."

"There just aren't that many good men left," she said with a wry smile. "To bad there aren't blacksmiths for everyone."

I turned to look at her. She shot me an all-knowing smile.

"Be more careful next time Miss."

We walked into my bedroom. She helped me out of the dress and turned down the bed.

She took my hair down and braided it to hang down my back.

I got into the bed and she walked to the side of the bed. "I always knew that you would fall for that man sooner or later."

I looked at her incredulously. She gave me a warm smile.

"Get some sleep Miss Amethyst."

She left the room. I had a feeling that she wouldn't be checking on me tonight.

I waited for a minute and then got out of bed. I went to the armoire. I picked out a light dress, it was something Mary had made me. It was a pretty shade of green.

Then I went to a desk and wrote a letter to my brother and father. I explained everything to Henry, and said goodbye to father. Then I put a note to Mary saying how much she meant to me and instructions to give the letters to my brother and father.

I went to the balcony and went to stare at the moon. It was a beautiful crescent. I waited there for a few minutes in till I heard something.

Then Michael was climbing over the railing.

"Amethyst," he said lightly walking to where I was standing.

"I made this for you, for your birthday," he took out a necklace. He handed it to me so I could look at it.

It was beautiful. There was a silver crescent moon with a little purple stone, amethyst, set as a star.

"It's beautiful," I tried to say but I lost the words.

"Nothing compared to you," he said taking the necklace from me. He walked behind me and draped it across my neck.

I turned to look at him, why did it take me so long to find out that I loved him?

He put his hands gently under my chin. He kissed me as passionately as he had before.

"We have to go or we'll miss our time to leave."

I jumped back into reality.

He went to my room and grabbed the blankets from my bed. I watched him curiously as he tied them together. He then went and tied one end to the banister of the balcony.

"Don't be afraid, I'll go down first."

He must not be aware that I've snuck out before this way.

He went over the edge and I waited till I heard him jump to the ground.

I followed after him.

We walked hurriedly to the gate out of the courtyard. The guards weren't there, we were lucky. We went towards the trees which we would stay in till we got to the stables.

He had gotten his friend at the stables to saddle two horses and they were waiting for us.

We walked along the edge of the forest staying in the shadows.

We were in sight of the stable when we heard hooves pounding towards us.

**Well that was chapter two! I hoped you liked it. So don't forget to review! As always thanks for reading. Review!!**

**Kaiai**


End file.
